


A Universe of Darkness

by JMilz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Crack, F/M, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMilz/pseuds/JMilz
Summary: Emperor Palpatine is looking for a new protégé. Little does he know, it will come in the form of a noseless blonde in another galaxy.
Relationships: Sheev Palpatine/Voldemort (Harry Potter)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	A Universe of Darkness

Emperor Palpatine needed a new protégé. In search of one, he had scoured all the galaxy.

And he came up emptyhanded.

“You will find someone in time, Emperor,” one of his followers said, bowing his head. “And when you do, the galaxy will be yours.”

“There is no one in this galaxy as powerful as I!” Palpatine shouted, backhanding him. “Even when I am weak, I am stronger than any Sith or any Jedi. There is no one here that impresses me.”

“What do you propose we do?” a Sith woman whispered. “Where must we go to bring you to your full power?”

Palpatine glared at her.

“Somewhere else in the universe.”

* * *

Building the ship took years. Never had a ship been able to travel outside of the galaxy before, especially not past the black hole field separating it from the next.

By the time the ship was finished, Palpatine was tired.

“The ship is ready. The galaxy next door—”

“I don’t want to go next door. I want to go to a galaxy far, far away.”

Several of his hooded followers exchanged nervous glances.

“But Emperor, we haven’t even tested fully yet—”

Electricity darted from his fingertips, killing them all but one.

“GO GET SOMEONE OF USE!” he boomed.

She winced.

“NOW!”

And so she did.

* * *

They ended up in a galaxy they had never heard of before. The maps couldn’t properly track where they were and while his followers were scared, Palpatine felt powerful.

“Yes, there is an energy here unlike any in our galaxy,” he said. “That planet there. Descend upon it!”

Terrified, they did, and the ship came crashing into a forest that reminded him of Endor.

In the sky, he saw something strange. Smoke in the shape of a skull with some kind of creature coming out of it.

“This is power unlike any I’ve seen,” he whispered. “Pack my tubes! I am ready for a walk!”

“You are too weak, Emperor!”

Lightning shot from his hands and the follower was dead. A follower he much preferred put all his tubes in his pack and helped him deboard the ship.

He glided through the forest until he came across a group of many, all that appeared to be human. Quickly, they turned sticks at him, threatening him.

“What are you doing here?” a woman spat. “Take one more step and I’ll kill you!”

He laughed and blasted her with a lightning bolt, sending her into a tree, her frizzy hair and skin smoking in the air.

Then he saw her.

She had blonde hair and no nose. Skin so grey it was nearly blue and juicy pink lips. She toyed with something that looked much like the sticks the others held, but it looked like a bone.

“Who _are_ you?” she hissed. “You just killed one of my most loyal followers.”

“I have come looking for power unlike any in my galaxy.” Palpatine craned his neck. “I feel it here. In the air around me, I feel it.”

“My magic is strong,” she said.

The Emperor nodded.

“I can tell by the way your followers cower. It . . .” He cleared his throat, trying to fight away the strange feeling in his stomach. “It is rather moving.”

“I see that your followers cower too,” she breathed, eyeing the hooded figures that trailed behind him. “Tell me, how do you use wandless magic like that?”

“I do not know what you mean by wandless.”

She held up the bone in her hands.

“I’ve never seen a spell like the lightning you just used. And you did not need one of these. How?”

The Emperor smirked.

“If you come with me, I will show you.”

She narrowed her eyes.

“And how can I trust you?”

“You don’t have to. You simply have to trust my power.”

She looked deep in thought for a long moment.

“What is your name?”

“Emperor Palpatine.”

“A lovely name, Mr. Palpatine. I am Lady Voldemort, the most powerful witch in all of the world. Tell me, Palpatine, is your blood pure?”

“Excuse me?”

“Your blood? Is it pure? Or have you robbed someone else for your magic?”

“I’m not sure what you mean,” Palpatine said with a frown.

Lady Voldemort suddenly looked very angry.

“CRUCIO!”

It hurt unlike anything he had ever felt before, bringing him to his knees. He cried out in pain, trying to shout for his followers, but they had run, cowering behind the trees. Later, he would punish them, but for now, he had to focus on staying alive.

“ARE YOU WITH POTTER?”

“What?” he breathed. “I do not know a Potter!”

“OR DUMBLEDORE?”

“What planet is that?”

The torture lasted a long time, but somewhere, from the depths of his core, he was able to use his powers to send her hurling backwards.

Lady Voldemort fell to the ground, sneering. Immediately, she got back up and send fire spinning around him. Creatures made of fire darted right for him, but he used his powers to protect himself.

It was hot, but the fire could not penetrate his shield.

Suddenly, it stopped, and he lay on the ground. Lady Voldemort stormed towards him, barefoot and her bone pointed at him.

“If nobody sent you, then why are you here?”

“I told you. It was to find someone with a power like my own,” he wheezed. “And I . . . I seem to have found it.”

The menacing sneer on her face broke, leaving her mouth agape.

“There is none more powerful than I,” she whispered, cradling his head in her lap, “yet you seem to be a worthy opponent.”

“I feel exactly the same.”

“Where do you come from?”

“A galaxy far, far away,” Palpatine said, sitting up. He dared reach out to brush her long, blonde locks from her face. Her noseless nostrils flared. “You have enemies here on this planet. The look in your eyes . . . I know it well.”

She inhaled sharply and nodded.

“Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore. They are my only adversaries. A — a curse has made me weak to Potter. A curse out of my control. And Dumbledore . . . I can kill him, but I have to get him alone, and that is hard. When he is with the others . . . he is more powerful. He tries to protect them.”

Palpatine smiled.

“But if you had someone with, say, my powers? Could we defeat this Albus Dumbledore?”

Lady Voldemort grinned.

“I do think so.”

“And if we did that, this world would be all yours,” Palpatine murmured, “but what if I told you I could give you more? What if I told you together, we could run the entire universe?”

She craned her neck.

“A universe of Darkness.”

Emperor Palpatine’s heart lurched in his chest. They were the sweetest words he had ever heard.

“A universe of Darkness.”

A deep flush came to her greyish-blue cheeks.

“I must say, I’ve never felt like this before. I’ve never thought of what it might be like to rule the entire galaxy. Tell me, Palpatine, what is it like?”

Palpatine took her hand in his.

“Let me show you.”


End file.
